


Survivors

by FicsFanAndWriter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Episode: s01e02 Earth Skills, F/M, Rewrite, Skaikru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicsFanAndWriter/pseuds/FicsFanAndWriter
Summary: 17 year old Callie Hall is put on a dropship and forced by the chancellor, to live life on the ground with her fellow other 99 delinquents. 97 years after a nuclear apocalypse that made the ground uninhabitable because her home in the sky, the ark, is dying. Callie and her peers must find a way to survive even with a possible new threat. all of the delinquents have lingering secrets that got them locked up in the skybox. whats hers?





	1. Dropships and Delinquents (pilot)

For me it seemed like a normal day. My cellmate annoying me, and me lost in my thoughts. Most days I just sit on my bed thinking to myself how everything could have happened differently. Not knowing if I'm going to be thrust to my death any day is not an appealing thought to think about all the time.  
I was pulled away from my thoughts from the door opening. I couldn't help but wonder if they finally found all of us prisoners to much of a burden and decided to float us before we turned eighteen.  
“Prisoner 252, and 253, face the wall.” One of the guards said. My heart was racing but I obliged. I stood up and turned around. My roommate quickly lunged for the door but was grabbed and poked with some type of needle and passed out. That scared me. The same guard then said, “Hold out your right arm.” 

“Why?” I asked, holding my arm out to him.

“Quiet.” He shot back sternly. For some reason I listened. Normally I would of said some sarcastic remark and got shocked by one of the guards. But I had a bad feeling so curiosity kept me quiet. He then placed a metal looking bracelet on my arm and started to lead me out of my cell. He took me down a long corridor and my heart started pumping even harder.

“Where are you taking me?” I asked angrily. The guard ignored me again and only continued to shove me down the hallway. I tried harder to stay quiet after that. Soon after we arrived to another hallway with a bunch more people all lined up. I was placed behind a guy I remembered having an earth skills class with not long before named Jasper. 

“What’s going on?” I tried to ask him as we walked, more kids were added behind us. He just shook his head, and asked,  
“Callie? Have you seen Monty?” I looked at him he seemed quite scared,  
“No. I’m sorry.” I replied, he then continued to ask if anyone had seen Monty. My brain couldn't help get more and more worried. We walked down more hallways until finally we arrived to what looked to be a ship. 

There was a ladder and a guard was instructing everyone to climb. I did as instructed and went up a ladder. When I got to the top another guard was making sure we all got seated. I sat next to a girl who was placed behind me in line, Octavia Blake. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore everything else that was happening around me. Soon this would be over, there's no way this could be real.

I kept my eyes closed even when it felt as if the ship had launched. But soon after my curiosity got the better of me, and I opened them. Everyone around me was now talking, laughing, and trying to figure out what was happening. But I stayed quiet just observing. I've trained myself to do that more, observe my surroundings and then try to help. I want to know what's happening around me before I say something dumb or compulsive. That used to get me in a lot of trouble.  
Soon after the ship made a jolting noise, the lights flickered and everyone started to yell. But not me. if I were to die on this ship, it didn't matter. I would of died in space in a few months anyway.  
After the jolt one of the people I hate more than anything showed up on one of the monitors, the chancellor. Jaha. Jaha is the one who locked me up, and floated my Mom. if I had the chance I would kill him right now. That man ruined my life and many others.   
“Prisoners of the ark, hear me now. You’ve been given a second chance, and as your chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not only a chance for you but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we’re sending you because your crimes have made you expendable.”  
A kid somewhere on the ship shouted, “Your dad is a dick, Wells.” and against everything I have trained myself not to do when I’m angry, I gave into the compulsive side of me and shouted in return, 

“You got that right.” I always try to keep myself from being compulsive and dumb but sometimes it's just impossible. The chancellor then went on to say some bullshit about our records being wiped clean, which was just another lie I didn't believe. 

“The drop site has been chosen carefully.” he went on. “Before the last war, mount weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non perishables to sustain three hundred people for up to two years.” my attention was then pulled away when people started shouting and I saw someone floating. Someone said he was “spacewalker.” I had heard about him, the boy who used a months worth of oxygen to go on an illegal space walk. I've done some interesting things in my days but I would never have the courage to do something so reckless.

Some kids started to unbuckle there seat belts, but some blonde girl, on the other side of ship told them to stay put if they wanted to live. I kinda wanted to try it out but I wanted to live like blonde girl said, even if every word she said pissed me off.

“Mount weather is life.” jaha went on. “You must locate those supplies immediately.” 

“Alright we get it jaha, no need for the history lesson while we're falling to our deaths.” I said loudly. I got laughs from people around me, and blonde girl gave me a stern look. I just shrugged my shoulders sarcastically towards her.  
I quieted down after that. there was no way this could be a dream. I couldn't help but get my hopes up that any minute now, I was gonna be on the ground. earth always seemed like a dream back on the ark but now it was gonna be real and i was gonna see it. Even if it did kill me two seconds later. I heard blonde girl shout something about “staying in there seats.” to two boys who were wanted to float like Finn, who I now realized was spacewalkers name. I ignored them.

The people who were out of there seats flung to the wall due to the parachutes deploying as the ship was jolted to the side. I held onto my straps as hard as possible squeezing my eyes shut. Either I was gonna die or see the ground. Let the raffle begin.

A couple minutes later the ship stopped. All the machines turned off which I had never experienced before. Actual quiet no machine hum, it was creepy, but also awesome in a good way. The boy that was in front of me in line, Jasper and his friend Monty read my mind saying something about the absence of the hum. but I was too excited to really pay attention. 

Everyone's buckles then came undone, people quickly headed down the ladder to the lower level, I followed quickly behind. I heard someone tell people to move back, I pushed myself through the crowd until I was in the front by some guy near doors to the outside, not long after that the blonde girl came down the ladder as well.

“Stop!” the blonde girl shouted sternly also pushing herself through the crowd. I rolled my eyes at her. 

Why?” I asked annoyed, I wanted those doors open more then anything at this point.

“The air could be toxic.” she responded glaring at me.

“If the air is toxic, we’re all dead, anyway.” The man near the doors stated. I silently agreed the excitement to see earth was getting to much to handle.

Then I heard a girl’s voice from somewhere behind us, “Bellamy?” she l asked sounding to be in disbelief. The man near the doors then turned around, who i've realized is named Bellamy. I turned to see it was Octavia. We all knew her story. She started to push her way through the crowd towards him. I moved out of the way so they could have their moment. Some annoying kid in the back decided it was the right time to mention she was the kid who was hid under the floor. I just rolled my eyes.

I didnt wanna eavesdrop on them but it was kinda impossible in this tiny space. I tried to ignore them. Normally I would be all for eavesdropping but this was there reunion. It did make me smile though seeing them hug. It made me wish I had a sibling. But on the ark each family could only have one kid. I thought it was a dumb rule. But I also don't know the reasoning behind it.

“where's your wristband?” blonde girl asked bellamy.

“Do you mind?” Octavia shot back “I haven't seen my brother in a year.”  
some random kid in the back decided to point out that no one has a brother or any sibling normally on the ark. 

“That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor.” another random kid stated. Witch just annoyed me. That's when octavia lunged towards the crowd but Bellamy held her back.

“You know what? shut up!” I turned around and shouted getting angry people can't mind their business. “Let them have their moment asshole!” everyone went silent after that. when I turned back towards Bellamy and Octavia, they both looked at me confused. I just shrugged my shoulders. What can I say? People piss me off sometimes.

“Anyway.” Bellamy stated still looking at me, seeming kinda annoyed with my help. I scoffed.   
“Let's give them something else to remember you by.” he added now looking at his sister.

“Yeah? Like what.” She hissed.

“Like being the first person on the ground in 100 years.” He replied grinning.

He turned towards the door of the ship and pulled the lever so that they would open. My smile widened, this was it I was seeing the ground. The light got so bright it burned my eyes for a split second before I could actually see anything. But when I finally could it was better than I imagined, there was so much green. It felt as if I could finally breathe. There was no more bars holding me back. No more people telling me who I had to be, or what I had to do.  
Octavia started moving forward closer to earth. I was busy sucking in every breath. I took in every detail, afraid I was gonna topple over and die from radiation. Octavia slowly made her way more forward. Exhaling and sucking in breaths. She then took a leap down from the ships door to the ground. She walked forward some more and a few seconds later she flailed her arms in the air and belted out a loud, “We’re back, bitches.” I couldn't help but let out a loud laugh.  
Everyone around me headed forward. Ready to finally be on earth. But for me my feet held me still. Making it almost impossible to move. I wanted to, but my brain was to engrossed in the moment. My eyes were closed when someone bumped into my shoulder pulling me out of my trance. I walked forward finally. for the first time in seventeen years I felt ok. I walked ahead taking in everything while everyone else was cheering. I couldn't help but notice the wristband on my wrist again. I started trying to pick at it, I was on earth I didn't want a reminder of the Ark where my life changed forever. But it wouldn't come off so I made a mental note to find something to get it off later.

I noticed blonde girl had made her way over to the edge of a small hill with Finn. I was kinda curious what they were discussing when I noticed she had some type of map. I caught them in the middle of their conversation,   
“Do you see that peak over there?” Blonde girl asked Finn. I was kind of eavesdropping, carefully so I wasn't noticed. But hell I wasn't about to just be a side character in this adventure, I wanted to be in the center. I'm tired of being lost in the shadows of more important people.

“Yeah.” Finn responded, not very enthusiastic.

“Its Mount Weather.” Blonde girl replied seeming obviously annoyed, reminding me of what Jaha had said. “There’s a radiation-soaked forest between us and our next meal. They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain.” I mumbled under my breath. Which caught blonde girls attention. She turned around giving me a annoyed look for the second time today. I just rolled my eyes and walked off.   
I sat on the end of the ships door not knowing what to do. I needed to find a way to be important something to keep me busy or I was gonna go insane. A few minutes after I sat down, annoying blonde girl, she's been renamed by my thoughts, came and started messing with something on the map. I tried to ignore her but it felt almost impossible, I needed to do something, I was on earth now. I could be someone different, someone more than I was on the ark.

“We got problems.” I heard Wells say to annoying blonde girl. “The communications system is dead. I went to the roof, a dozen panels are missing. Heat fried the wires.”

“Well, all that matters right now is getting to mount weather.” she responded. All work no play for this girl. “See? Look. this is us. This is where we need to get to if we want to survive.”

“Where’d you learn to do that?” wells asked her. “Your father.” he answered his own question after a moment of hesitation. I felt like I was eavesdropping on a quite personal conversation but I didn't move. Where would i go?

Then Jasper walked up, “Ah, cool, a map. They got a bar in this town? I'll buy you a beer” I smiled. Jasper always knew how to lighten the mood, even if it was some cheesy pick up line and he didn’t know he was doing it.

“You mind?” Wells snapped. Shoving Jasper back. 

I got up and grabbed Finn's jacket and tried to pull him back, “Calm down.” I said, “and let go of him. It's just an innocent pick up line.” 

“This is none of your business.” He said to me. I scoffed,. “It is my business if you shove my friend.” I argued. But I reluctantly let go of his jacket.  
Then John Murphy appeared who I knew from our earth skills classes together we had a few days ago back on the Ark. “Hey, hey, hey, she's right. hands off him. He's with us.” 

“With you, what the hell does that even mean.” I said, but it seemed my voice got lost in the crowd.

“Relax.” Wells said putting his arms up. “We’re just trying to figure out where we are.” 

“We’re on the ground. That not good enough for you.” I heard Bellamy say in the Distance.

Wells seemed lost for words so I stepped in “We need to find mount weather.” I walked forward, the blonde girl seemed shocked to hear me speak. I just shrugged her off. 

Wells then spoke after he seemed to find his words, “she's right. You heard my father’s message. That has to be our first priority.” 

“Screw your father.” I heard Octavia say. I agreed with her. But I also agreed that if we didn't find mount weather we would be screwed. We can't live without food and water. Octavia continued, “what, you think your in charge here, you and your little princess.” again I felt invisible. Unnoticed by the masses. I may have been a nobody on the ark but that won't happen again.

“Do you think they Care who's in charge?” I spoke now finally getting people to pay attention to me, even blonde girl. “We need to get to mount weather, not because the chancellor said so, because believe me I hate him more than some of you. But because the longer we wait, the hungrier we’ll get.”

I took not more then a second to breath and blonde girl took over my speech. “listen to me, you can't Imagine the harder this will be if we wait. how long do you think we’ll last without those supplies? We’re looking at a 20-mile trek, ok? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now.” everyone listened but not many seemed to agree.

Then bellamy spoke up, acting like he was in charge of everything “I got a better idea. You three go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change.” everyone said yeah agreeing but that sentence angered me I wasn't, ‘one of the privileged.’ the compulsive side of me took the wheel.

“Don't talk to me like I'm one of them, because I'm not, I’ve never been one of the privileged, but this is something we need to do if we wanna live.” I said rage bubbling inside me, everyone was quiet for a moment shutting up I crossed my arms over my chest. 

Wells and blonde girl gave me an angry looking glare, but I didn't care I wasn't one of them.  
“We don't have time for this, Callie.” Wells said to me angrily. I rolled my eyes again, “None of you are listening.” He continued. “We all need to go.”

“Look at this, everybody, the chancellor of Earth.” Murphy said walking up and pushing Wells. I laughed along with everyone else, after what he said to me, I agreed. Nobody talks to me like that anymore. This isn't the Ark I was free from being told what I can and can not do.

“Think that’s funny?” Wells asked sounding irritated. 

“ya. I do.” I responded. He looked at me confused.

“I thought you agreed with us?” He questioned sounding more irritated.

“I did until you pissed me off, like your dad.” Everyone laughed again.

“Well you're both assholes.” That through murphy over the edge. He jumped on wells and tackled him to the ground. Even though I was mad at Wells, I didn't think he deserved to be attacked for it. I yelled for Murphy and tried to grab him. But there was nothing I could do, when one of his goons grabbed me by the arms.   
They both started to get into a real, more fair fight when Finn came out of nowhere and jumped in front of Murphy.   
“Kids got one leg. How about you wait until it's a fair fight?” Murphy seemed to reluctantly back off, and his goon let go of me. I pulled away in anger.  
Seconds later Octavia walked up speaking in a cute seductive voice, which if I knew she was into girls, and she talked to me like that I would probably take up the offer. “Hey, spacewalker, rescue me next.”

\---

After that whole charade everyone disbanded from the circle. Clarke witch I now found out was blonde girls name, was checking on Wells leg. I didn't know much about medicine, but I wanted to make sure he was ok. I kinda felt like it was my fault he got jumped by Murphy. I leaned down asking him if he was ok. He told me he was fine, but I still felt bad.

Finn walked up asking Clarke when we would be leaving for mount weather. “Right now.” she told him. I sighed thinking for a moment. Realizing I probably should go. Do something for the group, show them i'm more than just that girl from the ark.

“Im in.” i said standing up and wiping off my pants. Clarke looked at me annoyed.

“I thought you weren't one of us.” she spoke sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes again for probably the 50th time it felt like today. “I’m not. But doesn't mean I can't help.” 

“Well, I guess can use all the help we can get.” she said back towards me. I smiled. I had a feeling in the long run we could be friends. “We’ll be back tomorrow with food.” she said to wells.

“How are the three of you gonna carry enough food for a hundred?” Wells asked us I just shrugged my shoulders, but finn seemed to have the answer when he grabbed Jasper and Monty and turned them towards Wells. 

“Five of us. Can we go now?” finn asked us.

Octavia seemed to have another idea when she walked over to our little group of adventurers saying “sounds like a party. Make it six.”

“Hey, what the hell are you doing?” Bellamy called after her, walking up towards our circle.  
“Going for a walk.” She replied sarcastically. I laughed at them.  
Clarke looked at me curiously then walked up towards me and grabbed my arm, “Were you trying to take this off?” she asked looking at my wristband.  
“Yeah, so.” I said not caring what she thought.  
“So, this wristband transmits your vital signs to the Ark. Take it off, and they'll think you’re dead.”  
“Why should I care?” I asked annoyed it would matter, “I got nobody up there for me. Don't worry about me Clarke, worry about yourself.” I said ripping my wrist away from her, but she continued talking anyway.  
“That doesn't matter, if the Ark thinks were dying they won't come down here in two months, worry about all of us not just yourself.” I scoffed and shook my head. Drama queen.  
“Ok let's go.” She added obviously still annoyed with me. I couldn't help but notice Bellamy looking intrigued with this new information. But I was probably just seeing things.  
\---

We all headed for the woods. Jasper, Monty and Finn in front, me in the middle, and octavia and Clarke in the back. I stayed silent for a while only noticing the rumbling noise in my stomach, I was really getting hungry. We needed to find this food.

We had only been walking for a small amount of time, I couldn't help but notice The trees, and the flowers it all seemed so surreal to me. This had all been a dream just yesterday, and now it was real. “It's beautiful isn't it.” Octavia asked me. I was only slightly surprised she was talking to me we had only talked a few times before, in earth skills class.

“Yeah.” I replied. “I never thought I would see anything like it on the ark, everything felt small but now everything feels huge.” 

“Ya I know what you mean. For most of my life I just lived in our small room on the ark.” She exclaimed. “That's all I saw until one day, my brother took me to a dance and I saw the ark for the first time. It felt like a whole new world.” my little story felt like a luxury against hers.

“Im sor-” I bagan but she cut me off.

“Don't be. I know you didn't have it much better, and hell Im on earth now. No more under the floor for me.” I laughed a little at her comment, and she jogged off towards Finn, but I was curious how she knew my story, did everyone on the ark know it?

We walked for a while longer, until we came upon some flowers. Purple ones. Finn put one in Octavia’s hair, and Monty made some joke about it being poisonous or something. I laughed a little but I was still to busy taking in the scenery. Clarke was already a bit ahead of us and of course she had something to say about it.

“Hey, guys, would you try to keep up?” She asked us annoyed. I wanted to roll my eyes, but I realized I've already done that like ten times today so, I held back. 

“Come on, Clarke. How do you block all this out?” Finn asked her sounding curious. I was curious to, everything is so beautiful, so different. How could you not pay at least a little attention to it all?  
“Well, it's simple.” She replied, “I wonder, why haven't we seen any animals? Maybe it's because there are none.” She continued, “Maybe we’ve already been exposed. To enough radiation to kill us. Sure is pretty, though. Come on.” She then headed more up the trail.  
“Well she seems fun at parties.” I scoffed. I Felt so annoyed with her. maybe there aren't any animals because there not around us? But I kept my rude thoughts to myself. Clarke just seemed to get under my skin.  
“Yeah, somebody should slip her some poisonous sumac.” Octavia added, I laughed along with everybody else. and we began to head after Clarke.  
“I gotta know what you two did to get busted.” Finn asked Monty and Jasper as we continued walking. 

Monty didn't quite answer Finn’s question, but he did tiptoe around the truth. “Sumac is not the only herb in the garden, if you know what I mean.” They then began to bicker about someone not replacing there weed, and how someone apologised. I just laughed. I love those goofballs.  
“How about you Octavia? What’d they get you for?” Jasper asked her. How did he not know her story? Everyone knew it. Where they already in lockup? I stayed quiet, knowing this probably wasn't gonna end well.  
After a moment of hesitation she responded, “Being born.” She seemed obviously annoyed at the question, and bolted ahead, not seeming to want to be apart of our group anymore.  
I ran after her, wanting to make sure she was ok but then deciding to leave it alone. She seemed to not wanna talk about it. When I arrived behind her and Clarke, the boys arriving a few moments later, we saw something incredible. Something I never thought I would see in person. A deer. It was just eating grass. Seemingly completely unfazed by life around it. Kinda how I used to be. Not living, just surviving, until something bad happened and I was forced to awaken from my happy bubble.  
Everyone was smiling giddy with excitement, even Clarke seemed happy by the sight. It was the most beautiful thing i've ever seen, being trapped on the ark my whole life, the only animals i've ever seen were in books or old movies. Finn made a comment going against what clarke said earlier about there being no animals, since this proved her wrong.

After staring hypnotized by the sight for a few moments. Finn pushed his way forward, past Clarke, Octavia, and I. I'm guessing to get a better view, when he accidentally stepped on a twig, and the deer turned its head towards us revealing, that it was not a normal deer. It had two heads. It's not that it made it look ugly, but it startled all of us. We all jolted back in horror at the sight. Then it ran off. Most likely more frightened of us then we were of it.

\---

We continued our journey, walking in a single file line down a hill, no one mentioning anything about the deer. I stayed quiet for a while until a thought came to my mind. “You know what i would like to know? Why send us down today after 97 years?” I asked curiously. It was strange if you thought about it.

“Ya i've been wondering about that to, what changed?” finn added to my question.

“Who cares? I'm just glad they did.” octavia spoke up. “I woke up rotting in a cell, and now im spinning in a forest.” she said that last part actually spinning around a tree. I smiled at her, she reminded me once again how free we all are now, and ya i'm glad to, I finally get to see earth. Every ark kids dream, but i'm still curious. I started to speak again to explain my reasoning but Monty spoke before I could. Stating that they could of found something on a satellite. Clarke cut him off mid sentence.

“It wasn't a satellite. The Ark is dying.” She spoke from the back of the line. Which made everyone stop mid walk, and look at her, Did she say the Ark is dying? I almost thought I misheard her. She continued walking in between us,   
“At the current population level, there’s roughly 3 months left of life support. Maybe four now that we’re gone.”   
“So that was the secret, they locked you up to keep?” Finn asked. “Why they kept you in solitary, floated your old man?” I just continued listening. This conversation was getting deeper then I thought from my initial question, but definitely interesting.  
“My father was the engineer who discovered the flaw.” Clarke continued. “He thought the people had a right to know. The council disagreed. My mother disagreed. They were afraid it would cause a panic. We were gonna go public, anyway, when wells--”

I cut her off, “what? turned your dad in?” I asked shocked, he didn't seem like that kinda guy. But Clarke disregarded my question and continued what she was saying.

“Anyway, the guard showed up before we could.” we continued walking. “That's why today.” she looked back towards me and the others, “that's why it was worth the risk. Even if we all die, at least they bought themselves more time.” 

“There gonna kill more people, aren't they.” Monty asked. Not receiving an answer.

“Good. after what they did to me, I say float them all.” Octavia said. She then hurried ahead. 

“You don't mean that.” jasper said hurrying after her. I knew she didn't mean it, it was just the anger talking. I would be angry to if I was locked up just because I was born. But lucky enough for me that wasn't the case.

I moved ahead not wanting to hear anymore of what Clarke had to say. I did care if everyone on the ark died but honestly, I believe there was a little part inside of me who agreed with Octavia. There were a lot of corrupt people on the ark. In a way they did deserve punishment, so maybe if some of them died it wouldn't be the end of the world. But I kept that thought to myself.

When I looked at what Jasper was looking at I couldn't help but smile. Humans are a beautiful sight, and there was Octavia getting undressed in front of us about to go in the water. I smiled a huge smile. Probably a bit too big to be acceptable. Clarke and the others, caught up to us and Clarke bumped into jasper who mumbled a quiet, “oh, damn, I love earth.”

I laughed a little and mumbled a quiet response, “it's definitely a lovely sight from this angle.” Jasper knew about my bisexuality, because of a class of earth skills we had together a few weeks ago. We spent the whole time pointing out all the hottest girls on the ark we could think of. I even pointed out some of the guys to make him gag. In the long run, our teacher pike, told me I could no longer sit near jasper during Class. I was the second person who had to be moved away from him. Monty had been moved the week before. It was honestly hilarious. He bumped me on the arm for my comment, I just laughed.

Everyone stared in awe for a moment at the sight, everyone making little responses, then Clarke had to ruin it. Debbie downer strikes again. “Octavia, what the hell are you doing?” she yelled after Octavia.

Octavia looked back and smiled for a moment, before she jumped in the water throwing all of us off guard. Giving Clarke a reason to freak out again for no reason. 

Let the girl have some fun. Were finally on earth.

We all then ran up towards the ledge to see what happened. Monty pointed out the small fact about how none of us knew how to swim. But Octavia retorted with showing how she could stand, so there was no need for swimming. I Laughed along with Octavia. I didn't think today was gonna be a good day when I woke up, but it's been quite thrilling so far.

“Wait. there's not supposed to be a river here.” Clarke had to point out and try to ruin this great moment. Again.

“Well there is Clarke, so I'm getting in.” I said beginning to take off my pants when I heard Finn say something to Clarke about how she should to get in. 

“ya come on Clarke.” I added “you need to let loose a little.” she smiled a small smile at me which surprised me. Octavia laughed, I turned towards her. I noticed Jasper and Monty getting undressed to. 

I was just about to jump in when jasper noticed something strange in the water, “Callie dont.” he said looking towards me. I looked at him confused, “Octavia, get out of the water.” he added his voice getting more and more scared. Everyone looked up. That's when I noticed the water moving towards Octavia.

“Octavia! Get out of the water now!” jasper shouted again. But she was to slow something under the water pulled her under, And dragged her down stream. My heart started racing. I didn't know what to do. Jasper Called for Octavia again, but it was no use the thing had her by its teeth. She screamed, but I was in shock I couldn't move I just watched her get pulled under again.

We all stood staring at the water for a moment, There was absolutely no movement. Then suddenly there was a splash and her head popped up over the water. We all ran to the top of the cliff. She kept screaming.

“What the hell is that?” Monty screamed staring down at Octavia.

“We have to help her.” I added looking over at everyone, finally coming out of my shocked state. I still had no clue what the hell to do. That's when Finn moved towards the water.

“What are you gonna do?” Jasper asked him. I was standing to the right of Finn wishing I could do something.

“Try not to get eaten.” finn answered him. But Clarke put her arm out in front of him seeming to be in a panicked state.

“No. wait. That's not a good idea.”

“If we distract it, it might let her go.” I said, Finally coming up with an idea. I ran over to a rock and shouted, “help me!” everyone came over and helped me grab it and toss it in the water. It worked the thing seemed to have let her go. 

“It let her go.” Monty shouted pointing out the obvious.

“Octavia? get to the shore now!” Jasper shouted at Octavia. But she didn't move. She just kept struggling in the water, Jasper ran to jump in the water to help her. I moved back to give them room. Jasper grabbed her and began pulling her to shore, Monty yelled to let them know it was coming back towards them. We all made our way down the cliff so we could help them get up. They did it just barely making it in time.

When Jasper finally got her to the shore, Clarke started looking at Octavia's leg wound. I leaned down next to jasper. Octavia had a big bite mark on her leg from whatever the hell that thing was. Clarke ripped off a piece of jaspers shirt, and used it to help stop the bleeding.

“Note to self, next time save the girl.” Monty said smiling while patting Jasper on the back.

“Hopefully there won't be a next time.” I added, and we all laughed letting the adrenaline wear off.

\---

We walked for a while longer until it got dark. After the rain stopped, the first rainfall I had ever felt, we found a dry area under some trees. We all decided it was time to rest for the night. It didn't seem safe to travel. Especially because of Octavia’s leg. I layed down under a tree, with Jasper, Monty, and Octavia. I tried to sleep but it was almost impossible. everything that happened today just kept replaying in my mind. The deer, the weird fish, and just earth in general. Not twenty four hours ago earth was a dream. I touched grass with my hand, real earth grass, not just that small tree we had on the ark. I survived the first day on the ground. I finally felt like I would make it, like it was finally my time, and with that thought I drifted into the sleeping world. Not to wake until morning.

\---

There was silence for the rest of the way. No one knew what to say after yesterday. It felt like an eternity until we finally came across a stream. Finn came up with an idea that we should all rope swing across it, whitch sounded awesome. Finn grabbed a vine that was strategically placed and was making sure it was sturdy.

“You wanted to go first. Now quit stalling.” Clarke said to Finn. “Mount weather awaits.” it felt like he had been fiddling with the thing for hours.

Finn was about to get on the rope when jasper said, “just hang on to the apogee and you'll be fine.” I couldn't stop smiling. I couldn't wait until it was my turn. Coming to earth was turning out to be one of the best thing that ever happened to me.

“Come on guys!” I yelled not listening to there talking anymore. “I wanna go soon.”

Clarke said something to Jasper, but I had stopped paying attention. I was just waiting for my turn. I turned towards the river and took in a big breath of air. When I turned back around impatiently Jasper was going instead of Finn. Probably to impress Octavia.

Jasper mumbled, “see you on the other side.” and flung himself across the river shouting happily as he went across. We all smiled intently. He then landed, crashing into a few pieces of wood. We all ran over to the other side of the rock to make sure he was ok.

Finn grabbed the rope making sure to sturdy it as Jasper stood up and shouted, “we are apogee!” we all threw our arms in the air and cheered. I haven't felt this happy since I was a little girl.

“You did it, jasper!” Clarke yelled and we all cheered some more. I couldn't help but laugh at Jaspers running around and jumping, that kid really was something. 

“Lets go, princess.” Finn said to clarke and she grabbed the rope. “Your up.” 

I smiled. This really was the best day of my life.

Jasper shouted to Clarke, “come on Clarke, you got this!” And picked up a sign he found. “We did it!” he shouted back towards us. “Mount weather!” and showed a sign that indeed said mount weather. We all felt so relieved.  
Monty screamed “YES.”   
Clarke and Finn smiled, Octavia through her head back in happiness, and I had the biggest grin on my face throwing my arms in the air I shouted “YEAH!” we really did it. We were gonna be ok.

Then it all came crashing down in a matter of seconds. If I blinked i would've missed it. Jasper was hit with some spear that came from the woods to our right. It took my brain a minute to register what just happened but when I did all I managed to get out was a simple “what the f--”

Clarke cut me off, “Jasper!” she called. There was no response.

“Let's move. Come on. Come on.” Finn yelled.

Monty Called for Jasper again but there was no use. He couldn't hear us anymore he was dying. Clarke called for him a few more times and I just stared at his body laying there.

“Come on. Get down, get down.” Finn motioned towards us. When I didn't move he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me down next to him. I was pulled back into real life, and I ducked down. What the hell was happening. We heard some noises in the woods and we all looked around trying to see something. But it was no use.

“We’re not alone.” were the only words I managed to get out of my mouth.


	2. Chasing, Jasper (earth skills)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17 year old Callie Hall is put on a dropship and forced by the chancellor, to live life on the ground with her fellow other 99 delinquents. 97 years after a nuclear apocalypse that made the ground uninhabitable because her home in the sky, the ark, is dying. Callie and her peers must find a way to survive even with a possible new threat. all of the delinquents have lingering secrets that got them locked up in the skybox. whats hers?

Deciding that it probably wasn't the best idea to stay in the area where our friend was brutally speared, after a few terrifying moments of trying to figure out what was happening, we started running back to camp. 

“Clarke! Come on!” I heard Finn yell. I continued running right behind Monty. Octavia, Finn and Clarke trailing behind. We ran for about 5 minutes until Monty tripped and fell. 

“Monty!” I yelled after him. Octavia and I helped pull him up. “Come on! We gotta go!” I screamed.

“Monty, Get up!” Octavia added. But he seemed shocked by something.  
finally we got him up. Clarke was in front of us and Finn off to the side. I looked down and saw what had Monty so afraid. It looked like a ribcage.

“Who are they?” Finn asked sounding frightened. Clarke bent down and picked something up. After a close inspection I saw it was some type of skull. I swallowed now starting to feel uneasy.

“What are they.” Clarke corrected while she examined the skull. It didn't look like any ordinary skull i've ever seen. The eyes and the face were to big seeming like that's how their bodies adapted to deal with the radiation.

“We are so screwed.” Octavia said, fear and confusion laced in her words. That's when we heard a scream come from the woods. Clarke dropped the skull and we all turned towards the sound.

“Jasper. He's alive.” Clarke shouted, and started running towards the noise. we all ran after her. My heart started pounding, It felt like it was to soon the person who speared him could still be out there. 

“Clarke, wait. Wait!” Finn screamed after her. But she didn't listen, continuing as we followed behind, probably running to our impending doom of being speared in the chest by a person with eyes to big for its head. Awesome. And I thought these were the best days of my life. “Wait.” he called again but she continued to ignore him. Finally we stopped in the words near the river.

“Guys we should stay out of the trees.” I whispered now standing in front of everyone.

We looked ahead at where Jasper was but he was no longer in sight, “he was right there.” Finn said. I shook my head things just keeps getting better and better.

“No. Where is he?” Monty said from behind me. I looked at him sympathetically, Jasper was his best friend. Where the hell was Jasper?

“They took him.” Clarke said looking straight ahead. I ran my hands through my hair. Is this my life now?

\---

We all headed back towards camp. There wasn't much said between the five of us now that Jasper was gone. Monty stayed in the back. Finn and Octavia in the middle, and Clarke and I in the front. It's the first time we ever really tried to accept each other's existence in a friendly way. 

Finally when we arrived back at camp I couldn't help but notice Wells holding murphy with a knife to his neck. What the hell did we miss? Clarke, Finn and I walked in one after the other down the hill.

“Wells!” Clarke shouted. I felt like telling her it was none of her business to get involved in something that started before we even got back. But I told myself I would Calm my impulses so I did. I had to bite on my bottom lip to keep from saying anything. 

Did I want Murphy deserved to die? Hell no. But I also think he needed to learn the world didn't revolve around him, So if Wells hurt him a little I didn't feel that bad. We continued down the hill until Clarke was on flat land and Finn right behind us. “Let him go!” she yelled at Wells.

Wells obliged, but it didn't seem like Murphy was in the mood to end this just yet. He lunged back towards Wells, and Bellamy had to hold him back telling him it was enough.   
Now the rest of our party appeared   
from the woods. Clarke and I stood near Wells, Murphy, and Bellamy. Finn was somewhere behind us and Monty and Octavia showed a few moments later. Monty was helping her walk because of her leg. 

“Octavia. Are you alright?” Bellamy asked his sister, moving up closer to her. I didn't really have a place to be at the moment so I stood off to the side. He took her from Monty and helped her to stand.

“Where's the food.” Bellamy commanded. I couldn't help but scoff.

“We didn't make it to mount weather.” Finn said sitting down on a log.

“What the hell happened out there?”

Clarke sighed, “We were attacked.”

“Attacked? by what?” Wells asked.

“Not what. Who.” I said, stepping forward towards what felt like the popular kids in books I used to read. “it turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the ark.” I paused for a split second looking around. “He wasn't the last grounder.” people looked around almost seeming to not believe, I even heard people mumbling in the distance.

“Its true.” Clarke said. It did hurt a little that she had to reassure what I was saying, but I kept that petty child in me put away. “Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors.”

“But there is some good news.” I added. “That means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us.”

“Yeah, the bad news is the grounders will.” Finn spoke, Having to be the bearer of bad news. Everyone stayed quiet silently sucking in all this new information.

The first day I was on earth I thought nothing could stop us. We would be the creators of the new world. But now i'm starting to think otherwise.

“Where's the kid with the goggles?” Wells asked.

“Jasper was hit. They took him.” Clarke replied. Sounding sad and miserable like the rest of us from the mount weather club. But something caught her attention, ”where's your wristband?” Clarke asked wells as she grabbed his arm, looking at his wrist. I rolled my eyes. Again with these stupid wristbands.

“Clarke would you stop it about the wristbands!” I hissed getting aggravated. Everyone looked at me. I just shook my head. 

Clarke eyed me for a second but then looked back at wells who seemed lost for words. “Seriously wells. What happened!” she asked him again.

Coming back to reality wells answered her. “Ask him.” he said looking towards Bellamy angirly. I looked over at him. I don't think we should care about these wristbands, but I also don't think they should be forced off. Some of these kids do have family who would care if they died.

“How many.” Clarke proceeded to ask Bellamy. Who hesitantly stared at her.

“Twenty four and counting.” Murphy said from the shadows. So is murphy Bellamy's bitch now?

“You idiots.” Clarke said sounding angry. I rubbed my eyes. As soon as the ark comes down here it's over for all of us. Maybe not princess Clarke because her Mommy is a head honcho or Wells because his dad is the chancellor. But for the rest of us, it's gonna end up just like it was back on the ark. “Life support on the ark is failing.” Clarke continued. “That's why they brought us down here. They need to know if the ground is survivable again. We need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you’re not just killing them. Your killing us!” Maybe if they all died we could make a new world that's suitable for all of us, not just the peeple in charge.

“Not necessarily.” I shot back. “We don't even know if there's any more of them out there!” everyone stayed quiet eyeing Clarke and I. 

Clarke looked over at me with, “Your kidding me. If there's one there's most likely more.” I just scoffed. Everyone around us listened to our every word.

Then Bellamy chimed in making sure to remind us he was in charge. “Callies right, Clarke, and even if there are more, We’re stronger than you think. Don't listen to her. She’s one of the privileged.” he said pointing towards Clarke and looking at the rest of us. “If they come down, she’ll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore!” I agreed with him. It was true the wristband made me feel like I still had a connection to the Ark that I didn't want anymore. “They say they’ll forgive your crimes. I say you’re not criminals! You’re fighters, survivors! The grounders should worry about us!” now that was something I didn't agree with, some of them were probably bad criminals. his speech went downhill fast. If there are more grounders, would we really be able to take them on ourselves? were still new to earth, they would have been here for a hundred years.

Even though I was skeptical of some of Bellamy's speech, others weren't. People were cheering and hollering, making it well known they agreed. I just stood back with Clarke, as much as I disliked her, and she most likely disliked me. She also had some good points. At this point, I didn't know what side to be on. Or even if I wanted to be on a side. Was I even leader material? Did I deserve to be at the popular kids table Discussing what we needed to do to survive? Who was I gonna be in this new world? All these thoughts made me sick to my stomach.

After a few moments of standing and contemplating this madness. A lot of the other 100 started coming down to the group. Clarke walked off somewhere with Monty. I just stayed put. What the hell was I gonna do?

\---

After Clarke disappeared and everything started to get back to normal around camp, I headed off to find Bellamy or Murphy. I needed this wristband off. Bellamy was right. I won't let the Ark control me anymore, nor will I let the princess of this Camp. after a few minutes of swerving people I spotted Bellamy and Murphy talking about something near the dropship.

“Hey.” I shouted as I walked up towards them. I seemed to catch Bellamy's attention but it was as if he was trying to ignore me. “Id ignore me to.” I added as I was finally right in front of each of them. “But I need this thing off.” I showed them my wrist. Bellamy, now finally listening looked down at it.

“Why are you asking me?” he asked me looking at me intently.

“Who else would I ask?” I said looking at him. “Your the one who is telling everyone to take them off.” Without even saying another word he pulled out his knife and began fiddling under it until it popped off. I let out a small ‘ow.’ and rubbed my wrist. it only stung a little. He then walked back to his sister. Leaving me with an oddly annoyed looking Murphy.

\---

As I was getting ready to go to the drop ship to find Clarke, so I would know when we were leaving to go find Jasper, I heard someone Call my name witch Just so happened to be her. “Callie, I need you over here.”

I walked over to her and Bellamy who was next to her. as soon as I arrived she gave me a heavy dose of her controlling attitude. “your coming with us to find Jasper. Along with Bellamy” she spoke to me like she was my mother.

“Um, no.” I said which seemed to make her eyebrows crease in confusion. “I will gladly come with you to find my friend but your not telling me what I'm doing. This isn't the Ark. I make my own decisions down here.” I crossed my arms across my chest, causing her to sigh, most likely because she was annoyed with my stubbornness. out of the corner of my eye I couldn't help but notice the smallest grin on Murphy's lips. Who just so happened to be standing a few feet next to Bellamy.

“Fine. follow me.” she said walking off in the direction towards the trail.

I started to follow when Bellamy asked, “And why would I do that?” Clarke stopped mid walk and I almost bumped into her, I rolled my eyes. Here we go Bellamy Blake being all, ‘Big badass.’

“Because you want them to follow you.” Clarke stated, turning around and looking Bellamy directly in the eyes. “right now, they’re thinking only one of us is scared.”

She then walked off. I followed behind her and Wells. Bellamy and Murphy trailing behind a few moments later after Bellamy gave a lovely, ‘Im super controlling over my sister’ speech, to Adam saying she can't leave the camp. I thought it was sweet and a bit to overprotective at the same time. Even if she is his little sister she's still her own person who can make her own decisions, doesn't always mean they have to be the right ones. That's how people grow and mature. But I didn't say anything.

As we were walking I noticed wells and Clarke were having there own little conversation up front. I didn't pay attention though, instead listening to what Mr and Mr Badass behind me had to say.

“Since when are we in the rescuing business, huh?” Murphy asked annoyance laced in his words at the fact we were trying to save one of our own people, which made me laugh quietly in annoyance. I stayed quiet wanting to know what Bellamy had to say. I walked a safe distance away so I could hear them but not close enough I was obvious.

“The Ark thinks the prince is dead. Once they think the princess is too, they’ll never come down. Im getting that wristband, even if i have to cut off her hand to do it.” Like hell he is. I may not be Clarkes biggest fan but there's no way i'm letting Bellamy and his sidekick take away Clarkes free will. I turned back to look at them and Bellamy caught my eye. I had a feeling he knew I heard him, but I didn't say anything the element of surprise could come in handy.

We continued walking, Clarke, Wells and I on one side. Bellamy and Murphy on the other. silence filled everyone's ears. The silence was deafening, something I never thought I would say. Being in lockup with Rose Milton had that effect, that girl never shut up. Finally Bellamy broke the silence, “Hey, hold up what's the rush?” he asked. I scoffed, maybe so we can save Jasper? But I stayed calm. Observe, then speak. I mumbled to myself. I noticed he Seemed to be flailing something in his right hand. I couldn't quite tell what it was though, since I was in the very back. “You don't survive a spear through the heart.” Bellamy continued. Coming in from the other side of us, Murphy following behind.

“Put the gun away, Bellamy.” Wells said, angrily. So a gun was what he was flailing around. I pushed a branch out of my face and came up closer to the rest of the group. 

“Well, why don't you do something about it, huh.” Murphy grabbed wells jacket and pushed him forward. 

“Knock it off Murphy!” I said Coming between them. “We have more important things to worry about then your anger managment issues.” he looked at me and scoffed. 

Clarke then said cutting off our argument. “Jasper screamed when they moved him. If the spear struck his heart he’d have died instantly.” she paused looking at Bellamy. “It doesn't mean we have time to waste.” 

“As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go.” Bellamy said before grabbing Clarkes wrist.

“Bellamy what the hell.” I said, “ever heard of free will?” he gave me a stay out of this look but I held my ground. I wasn't afraid of him. there's a lot of questionable things I would be ok with, but this was not one of them. 

“The only way the Ark is gonna think im dead is if im dead. Got it?” Clarke spat Back at him. 

“Brave princess.” Bellamy snarled. “You even got your own little entourage.” 

“Shut up Bellamy!” I shouted “I aint no ones bitch, unlike your little Murphy.”

“Alright--” Murphy began but a voice behind us cut him off.

“Hey, why don't you find your own nickname?” The voice said who I immediately recognized as Finn, “you call this a rescue party? gotta split up cover more ground.” Bellamy gave an unamused look at Finn. I half smiled glad he showed up, or I probably would've punched Bellamy straight across his smug face. “Clarke come with me.” he added and they walked off.

\---

Somehow after we split up I ended up next to John Murphy. Clarke and Finn on their own over on the hill, and Bellamy and Wells Behind us having there own conversation. Witch Just left me and Murphy. We stayed silent for a few moments, continuing walking. me appreciating the peace. I wasn't necessarily john Murphys biggest fan. The way he followed Bellamy's every word was Just infuriating, and I know i shouldn't comment on it not being personally part of there little party, but it brought up past memories that I didn't want to think about.

“You know I don't bite.” he spoke, Startling me. I looked at him confused for a moment before he continued, “I know you think i'm just Bellamy's bitch, but I am my own person to.”

I looked at him trying to figure out what he was getting at. “Then why do you follow him? Doing everything he says without question or concern?” 

“I'm not a leader.” He replied. “I'm doing what I have to, to survive, and if following Bellamy helps me with that, then that's what I’m gonna do.” his words surprised me. I wouldn't of expected this from John Murphy. Maybe a scoff and a ‘because I can’ but not this.

“Why are you telling me this?” I asked. Quite curious why this kinda came out of nowhere, we had never really talked before except earth skills class and when he tried to murder Wells. 

“Your different. Your not like Bellamy or Clarke.” He said pausing for a moment. “Bellamys the leader who everyone follows mindlessly. There's Clarke who tries to lead, but is pushed back because of the fearless leader. Then there's you, you follow but also try to lead because you have your own mindset and views. You intrigue me.”

“I intrigue John Murphy?” I asked laughing. “I never thought anyone would say that about me, nonetheless you.” but on the inside so many thoughts were passing through me. My whole life I was always ‘that girl’ no one even knew my name until it happened, What sent me to the sky box. But now someone was actually interested in talking with me to the point I ‘intrigued’ them. It seemed so bizarre.

“So what were you in for?” he asked changing the subject. As we continued walking down now a hill. I thought about lying, there were a lot of things I could’ve got locked up for before this, but instead I decided to just go with something vague. 

“That's a long story.” was all I managed to get out. 

“That bad, huh?” he replied giving me his signature grin I knew a little to well. I smiled. Who in their right mind thought I was gonna bond with the camps designated Jackass John Murphy?

+++

Clarke and Finn caught up to the rest of us letting us know they found Jaspers goggles and some Blood. We all traveled as a group until we came to a stream. “Hey, how do we know this is the right way?” Murphy asked walking next to me.

“We don't. ‘Spacewalker’ thinks he's a tracker.” Bellamy replied. I rolled my eyes Maybe he is a tracker. We did have earth skills classes back on the ark. Bellamy walked over towards Finn leaving his spot in our line of delinquents.

“It's called ‘cutting sign.” wells said seeming irritated “fourth-year earth skills. He's good.” I remember learning about that, not that I payed attention.

We then turned towards the woods. I made my way up towards Bellamy. “You want to keep it down or should I paint a target on your Backs?” Finn asked in annoyance. We walked a little further and it seemed something caught finn and clarkes attention making them lean down. I wanted to see what it was but I stayed back with the rest of the group, letting Finn and Clarke do the investigating. 

“See? You’re invisible.” I heard Bellamy advise to Wells witch made me look at them in confusion. What was he talking about? Suddenly we heard something in the distance it seemed almost like a moan, or a yell.

“What the hell was that?” I asked looking towards everyone. Murphy seemed to nod in agreement with me but I just shrugged him off.

“Now would be a good time to take out that gun.” Clarke added looking ahead where the strange sound came from. We all then rushed further towards the noise keeping single file line. I was furthest in the Back. we continued to hear the weird moaning noise. Until we came to a tree and saw him. Jasper.

“Jasper.” I mumbled looking ahead. He was tied to tree looking to be in some serious pain.

“Oh, my god.” Clarke shouted heading towards Jasper.

“Clarke, Be careful.” Finn shouted after her.

We headed more towards Jasper, Clarke called Jaspers name again as we headed forward. “What the hell is this?” Bellamy added to everyone's concerns. That's when I heard a loud crash and Clarke fell through a trapped door. Bellamy grabbed her just in time though. But it scared me, would he do it? Would he cut off her wrist like he said he would? Just to get that damn wristband? I heard Finn shout something in the distance but my mouth felt dry.   
I stared at Bellamy until Finn grabbed my shoulder and shouted, “Help us!” We all grabbed a body part of Bellamy's extremely awkwardly and helped him pull Clarke up, I'm not really sure we helped that much though.

Finn asked her if she was ok and she nodded as he helped her up. “We need to get him down.” I said looking up towards Jasper. My heart beating rapidly. The poor kid didn't deserve this. Just yesterday he was making cheesy pick up lines and gawking at beautiful women with me.

“I'll climb up there and cut the vines.” Finn responded. 

“Yeah, yeah, I'm with you.” Wells added. But Finn advised him to stay with Clarke and, “Watch Bellamy” Probably because he was afraid Bellamy was gonna do something stupid. I agreed with him only because I didn't quite trust him yet. I also didn't think in the three minutes it took him to help jasper, Bellamy would pull one. I didn't really think he had the guts anymore. He had the perfect chance to get what he wanted when Clarke fell and he chickened out. So was the tough macho Bellamy Blake that he shows us everyday what's really under the surface? Finn looked towards the camps designated BadBoy Murphy and told him to help him. 

Murphy walked over towards Finn. “there's a poultice on his wound.” Clarke stated talking in some medical talk I didn't really understand. I barely ever payed attention in the classes they made us take back on the ark. I never thought I would ever need to know the things they taught. Boy was I wrong.

“Medicine? Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?” Wells asked. I agreed it didn't make much sense.

“Maybe what they’re trying to catch likes its dinner to be breathing.” Bellamy responded still looking at Jasper.

I looked over at him, “Maybe what they’re trying to catch is us.” Not liking the thought. It didn't seem anyone else did either, when they all gave concerned looks back. I swallowed having a bad feeling.

This went on for a few minutes, us just staring at Finn and Murphy try to get to Jasper. “Hurry up, Murphy.” Finn breathed.

“Be careful.” Clarke added to the both of them. I just sighed and rubbed my hands through my hair, this was taking forever. We needed to get him back to camp before it was to late.  
Suddenly we heard another noise like back when we heard Jasper, but this was different, more like a growl. Murphy asked what the hell it was. We all looked around in confusion. 

“Grounders?” Bellamy asked. Curious like the rest of us. That's when I saw it off in the distance from the direction we came. A cougar.

“Oh my god.” I gulped, not knowing what to do next. That's when it charged at us. “Bellamy, gun!” Clarke shouted moving into action. He reached for his gun, but couldn't seem to find anything.   
I closed my eyes waiting for my impending doom when BANG! I heard gunfire I opened my eyes to see Wells with the gun, pointing it at the animal. He shot a few times but nothing. Clarke, Bellamy, and I started moving around dodging the animal like it was doing the gunshots. Only we were doing it a bit more poorly. The animal then started circling us and wells shot again. Everything seemed like it cooled down. There was no more sound coming from the animal. I had Backed up so close to the tree Jasper was on I was almost touching it. That's when the thing came out of nowhere and jumped toward Bellamy.

“Bellamy!” I screamed. But Wells shot just in time. Shooting it right before it got him. Bellamy looked over at us, I was panting so hard Im pretty sure I stopped breathing for a second. I had never been so scared in my life, it was thrilling. It was probably the adrenaline but for some reason it excited me. Wells kept clicking the gun probably out of fear I just stayed still. Wells dropped the gun to the ground, as I watched him drop it memories seemed to pour through me, I pushed them away forcing myself to Look up at Bellamy.

“Now she sees you.” he said to Wells. I still didn't understand what it meant. I sighed in relief, leaning down and putting my hands on my knees.

\---

After about ten more minutes of Murphy and Finn getting Jasper down, we headed back to camp. Finn, Wells and I helping Jasper, Murphy and Bellamy carrying the cougar. It felt good knowing we saved Jasper and we were going to have food. Everything looked like it was going up again.  
By the time we got back to camp it was after dark. We helped Jasper toward the dropship. I heard Monty ask if he was alive and Clarke told him yes. Monty seemed relieved, I smiled at him.

“I need boiled water and strips of cloth for bandage.” Clarke stated looking at the people in the dropship. I let Wells and Finn continue carrying Jasper in, as much as I cared about him, I was curious what Mr. and Mr. Badass had to say.  
People were hollering in excitement for the food.   
“Who’s hungry?!” Bellamy shouted at the crowd of people. I was glad we had food but it was kind of annoying no one seemed to care about Jasper’s health. In all honesty I don't necessarily think the poor kid would make it through the night, but I still had hope. Where was everyone else's? 

“Yeah!” People shouted back towards him, pumping their arms in the air. Some even calling out Bellamy's name. I smiled in a way. People were happy. In the long run that's what mattered right? Keeping our people safe and happy. 

\---

I had headed into the dropship to make sure Jasper was settled. When I got back out I saw something I couldn't believe, Bellamy and Murphy where trading wristbands for food. It made me sick. Forcing people to remove there wristbands like that.  
I was standing next to Finn just watching when Clarke came out of the dropship.   
“He’s stable for now, but without medicine…” The sight made her stop dead in her tracks.   
“They’re taking off their wristbands for food?” She asked in disbelief.

“Yeah.” I replied rolling my eyes at her, obviously. She looked over at me and then to Finn.

“No way. I won't do it.” she said looking towards them.

“You won't have to.” 

I shrugged my shoulders and walked forward to get some food. Finn seeming to follow behind moments later. As much as I did not agree with what they were doing I was starving. I had already took my wristband off at my own free will so I was getting myself some food if Clarke liked it or not.  
Murphy looked up grinning as I started to grab one of the sticks of food, and then seemed to notice Finn. “Whoa, whoa. Wait, only Callie.” He said looking at me and then back at Finn.

“Why?” Finn asked staring him directly in the eye.

“Callie already removed her wristband,” he saidlooking over at Finn, “You think you play by different rules?” 

“I thought there were no rules.” Finn replied sarcastically towards Murphy whose face dropped. I couldn't help but laugh. He grabbed some food and Clarke walked up after getting her own. I grabbed Mine and looked at murphy. 

“He told you.” I said trying to hold back a laugh at murphy's shocked face, and then walking off. But Clarke stopped me.

“You removed your wristband?” She asked me looking down at my wrist.

I just sighed. “Yeah. it felt like part of the Ark, and I’m not longer part of it anymore.” I walked off to go find somewhere to eat. Feeling her eyes on me as I walked, Not feeling one bit bad. I'm no longer part of that tin can anymore. I didn't need any attachment to it, all it brought were bad memories


	3. Comics and Camps (earth kills)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17 year old Callie Hall is put on a dropship and forced by the chancellor, to live life on the ground with her fellow other 99 delinquents. 97 years after a nuclear apocalypse that made the ground uninhabitable because her home in the sky, the ark, is dying. Callie and her peers must find a way to survive even with a possible new threat. all of the delinquents have lingering secrets that got them locked up in the skybox. whats hers?

Three years ago,

It was a normal saturday night. My Dad off doing what he did best, screwing my drunk mom on the living room couch, while I lay in my bed kept awake by the sound. I was trying to read an old comic book, from before the end of life on earth to drown them out. It was an old one about the Flash. He was Battling the reverse flash, Flash's arch nemesis. I traded some of My old books my mom had from when I was little for it. Those were the good days. Before my mom had to have five abortions due to the one child law, and my dad started heavily drinking. There was never a time he wasn't drunk anymore. And when he got drunk on that moonshine he traded half of our possessions for more.

“Callie?” The knocking on the door pulled me from my thoughts. 

“Yes sir?” I asked my hands shaking, afraid of what might happen if I say the wrong thing.

“Can you put the damn book down, and come out here for a second?” 

“Of course sir.” I said, slowly making my way off the bed quietly placing down the comic. Normally I dont go out into the main room unless I absolutely have to. The only thing that goes on out there is sex or yelling. As I slowly rounded the corner between the door to the bedroom and the main room I saw my mom on the couch with a bottle of booze in her hand and my dad standing by our small table on the other side of the room.

“Can you please explain to your goddamn mother why we can't have another kid?” he practically yelled. 

“Don't get her in the middle of it Tom-” My mother began but my dad cut her off throwing his bottle at the wall right above her head. I flinched stepping back. 

“Shut up Clara no one wants a bitches input.” My mom sat up taking another swig of her alcohol. “What are you scared of me now?” he yelled again, now looking at me, this time louder and more aggressive. 

“N-no.” I stammered stepping farther back and shutting my eyes so tight I saw colors. I kept trying to think of that scene in a movie I watched a long time ago of a girl and her happy family, her dad playing the piano, the daughter watching tv, and the mother writing a book. Whenever this happened I would put that scene in my head. It wasn't the best movie scene but it made me think of what my family could of been.

“Look at me girl!” he shouted again, now only inches from my face. I didn't open my eyes. “I said look at me!” he shouted again. He grabbed my face and I slowly opened my eyes tears falling out of them. 

“I-I-Im sorry sir, p-p-please” I stammered barely being able to get any words out.

“P-p-please. P-p-please.” he mocked. “What do you think i'm gonna do?!” he then let go of my face and pushed me down on the ground. “Go to your room, i'm sorry I asked you anything, you can' do anything right!” I got up and walked to my room as fast as possible and locked the door. My heart was pounding and tears were falling down my face. From the other side of the door I heard my mother say something along the lines of, “she doesn't deserve this life.” and then a slapping noise. I closed my eyes again just waiting for the day I could be free of this.

Present day,

I heard a loud moan as I woke up. I was sleeping in the dropship with the rest of the hundred. Minus a few people who either wanted to sleep outside or didn't want to sleep. I had made a makeshift bed out of Blankets and cushions from the seats like a lot of other people. I slipped my Jacket on and headed to the higher level, to check up on Jasper. I could tell not much time had gone by since I laid down, due to people complaining about Jaspers loud moaning. I just couldn't sleep anymore it was like trying to sleep when someone's arguing. 

“Hey, How is he?” I asked Clarke as I arrived, leaning down next to her.

“His pulse is 380.”

“Is that bad?” I asked. I knew about as much about medicine as I knew about Math which wasn't very much.

She gave me a look that basically asked me if I was stupid, so I took it as a yes and nodded my head. That's when I heard another person scream up towards us telling Jasper to go back to sleep and another telling him to be quiet. I rolled my eyes. As much as I didnt think he would make it we should still do everything we can to help him. He's in pain what did they expect?

“Don't listen to them.” Clarke whispered leaning down closer to Jasper. “You’re gonna make it through this, ok. promise..” I smiled. The girl had a kind heart. I wish I could have that much hope and certainty. Jasper moaned a few more times whitch seemed to piss people off even more.

“Can he just die already?” someone shouted from the lower deck.

“Can you Just shut up already.” I shouted back. “he's in pain.” 

“Like I care.” he responded. I scoffed. what an ass.

“Don't feed into it.” Clarke said looking towards me, annoyance laced in her words.

“Yes mother.” I mumbled under my breath. Clarke looked at me for a minute almost seeming to study me.

“Im gonna get clean water, can you stay here with him?” she asked. Still looking at me. I nodded and she headed down the ladder. Monty moved over toward me who I hadn't even realised was in the room. 

“How's the radio coming?” I asked. Clarke had Monty working on a radio made from our wristbands to get in contact with the ark.

“Not good. You still got your wristband? It could be helpful.” he asked looking hopeful. My heart dropped.

“No sorry..” I replied. “I took it off the other day, it reminded me to much of the ark.” 

“I guess I can understand that.” was all he said and the room went back to silence. We stayed like that for a few more minutes before Clarke came up the ladder relieving me from Duty. 

I headed back downstairs and decided to just go outside and wait the night out along with the rest of the hundred. I sat down with my back against a tree. After a few minutes of sitting there i must of dozed off because when I opened my eyes again it was morning.

I sat up looking around, I noticed most people were already up doing their jobs setting the camp up or building the wall. I stood up walking a bit until I noticed Murphy and Bellamy by a tree. Murphy threw his hammer at it and missed.

“That damn kid is always messing with my head.” yup always blame the dying kid.

“He's not gonna last much longer. You better think of a new excuse.” Bellamy replied

“Not necessarily.” I said walking up towards them.

Bellamy looked at me curiously, “and why do you think that?” he asked. I crossed my arms across my chest.

“He's a strong kid. Here Murphy want some pointers?” I held out My hand for the hammer and when Bellamy didn't hand it to me, only looking at me with a almost puzzled look, I grabbed it from him. That's when he backed up and finally let me have some space.

“Ya ok. Do that, give me some pointers.” murphy mumbled sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and threw the hammer right at the tree making it stick directly to the center.

“What was that?” I gloated looking at murphy grinning. 

“See Murphy that's how it's done.” Bellamy laughed. 

“Whatever, you got lucky.” Murphy commented. I laughed. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy. Just misunderstood.

“We searched a half-mile in all directions. No sign of trina or pascal.” I heard a guy i'm pretty sure is named adam say as he walked up towards us. I turned towards him.

“Visit your special tree when you were out there?” murphy questioned with a smug look on his face. I looked at him with question.  
“Atom took his punishment. Let it go.” Bellamy ordered. Witch annoyed me. What punishment was he talking about?

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” I asked in a angry tone, not liking what I was hearing. All of the boys looked over at me. 

“It doesn't matter.” Bellamy spat. Yup classic Bellamy thinking he can control someone, I think the fuck not.

“Yup, don't tell me Bellamy.” I shot back walking towards him. “I'll just find out another way.” I swear out of the corner of my eye I saw Murphy grin. Murphy then walked over towards the tree to grab the hammer I threw.

I stepped back waiting for Bellamy to say anything else, but he stayed quiet. I then turned back towards Adam.

“It could be gounders.” Adam said looking at bellamy. 

“Yeah, or they could be in pound town.” Murphy sneered looking back towards us, “lot of that going around recently.”

I glared at him, what was he talking about. Adam seemed distraught by Murphys words. Did adam bang one of Bellamy's ex’s or something so Bellamy got some petty ass revenge? That's when I noticed Adam look over at Octavia cleaning out the water and it clicked. Bellamy caught them together and he flipped. “You gotta be kidding me.” I mumbled to myself. Octavia should be able to have a relationship with whoever she pleases, even if they are Bellamy's friend.

“Look Bellamy people are scared,” Adam said looking towards Bellamy who was now by the tree. “And that dying kid, isn't helping the morale around here.” I scoffed, another person being a dick towards Jasper.

“And for a second I thought you could be decent.” I breathed, Adam turned towards me for a moment and then back to Bellamy.

“Morale will go up when I find them more food.” Bellamy replied. When? It looked to me like he was just standing there being controlling.

“And what do we say if they ask about trina or pascal?” some boy I didn't know asked Bellamy.

“Now? Nothing. It's possible they’re just lost.” that did make sense we didn't wanna cause any type of panic. Where there's panic there's trouble and im sick of trouble. “We’ll keep an eye out for them when we go hunting later, Callie you should come with us, we're gonna need as many hunters who know how to work these weapons as possible.” I shook my head. 

“I think i'll stay here.” I spoke throwing Bellamy off guard, probably not expecting me to say no since im usually one of the first ones ready to leave. 

“Why?” he asked me not looking away from my gaze.

“I've been on too many adventures lately I kinda need a break.” he nodded his head and walked away with the others

“Lets go kill something.” I heard Murphy mutter as I walked off to go find something lighter to wear. It was warmer out today and I was sweating in my baggy black pants, big black denim jacket and big grey shirt. I realized that my wardrobe probably wasn't the most interesting but neither was a lot of peoples so I didn't care.

I noticed some girl was washing clothes in a bucket of water and hanging them up on a clothesline near the dropship. It was made out of the same material Jasper used to swing across the river. When she wasn't looking I pulled a tank top off the line and walked off towards the side of the dropship and changed when I thought no one was looking. 

“So is that what you were arrested for? Stealing?” I heard a voice ask who I immediately recognized as Murphy.

“No, but I probably could of been.” I laughed looking over at him as he walked closer to me. “I thought you were going Hunting with Bellamy? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?” 

“Bellamy sidelined me, wants me to watch over the camp.” he remarked.

“Awe poor Murphy can't go out with the big boys.” I joked looking at him. He was giving me his Murphy smile, I couldn't help but notice he was acting weird.

“You wanna do something?” he asked me hesitantly. 

“Like what?” I asked him. It was interesting that John Murphy was interested in doing something with me, but then again he did tell me I intrigued him so maybe I wasn't that surprised.

“Well…” Murphy began but was cut off but a distant voice.

“Murphy. Come here, I need to talk to you for a minute.” I looked over my shoulder realizing it was Bellamy.

“Looks like it will have to wait, Murphy.” I spoke, kind of seductively witch surprised myself. Did I have a thing for Murphy? No that's impossible I shoved the thought to the back of my mind, But doing something besides work seemed fun, I was sick of just doing what needed to be done to stay alive.

“Yeah, I guess.” he said walking off. 

\---

I hung out by myself for a while after that. Doing little things around the camp like setting up tents, basically just anything to keep me busy. But i still felt useless, I wanted to go check on Jasper but I felt as if I was intruding on Clarke. She always had an attitude like I was in her way which just made me not want help her, or even be around her. The rest of the camp felt numb to me almost like everyone was just background characters in an old tv show. I felt like finding Murphy but he was probably figuring shit out with Bellamy and I didnt want to bother them, they had things to do to help us live. I really wished I was helping out with something more important.

I got some water out of one of the home made water barrels and got a drink. The water tasted great. I hadn't drank any all day because I kept myself busy with work not even thinking of getting a drink of water. Sometimes we went so long on the ark without water, being down here it was so easy to forget to forget.

 

Three years ago,

I was watching an old show on a tv my mom had gotten like six years before, back when she actually cared about stuff. It was expensive. She had to of traded a lot for it. but it was a birthday present, and it was all I had been talking after I found out a friend of mine had one. All she cares about now is her alcohol. My jaw still hurt from the day before when my dad grabbed it, i had a small bruise but it wasn't anything new, no one would think anything of it. People around the ark have just started believing Im clumsy and not even questioning it. I watched as the two brothers hunted monsters on the screen. Killing evil things, there life was so interesting. They dealt with pain but they also had fun, all i ever seemed to do was have pain.   
The door creaked open and I realized my father was probably arriving home from work detail. My mother worked in the gardens and my father was an engineer. I started to get off the chair and head to my bedroom because I didn't want to end up in the middle of another fight like last night. As I was opening the door to my room I heard his voice. The voice that kept me awake at night.

“My darling daughter, I see you were watching tv.” He slurred so drunk I wanted to vomit. “Where are you this fine evening? Reading a comic? Playing video games?” I knew he would find me and let me know what happened last night wasn't ok, That he was my dad and I had to do whatever he said no matter what it was.

I closed my eyes squeezing the side of my door so tightly I'm surprised it didn't break off. After a few moments of hearing him getting some rations from the cupboard, I slowly crept my way in my bedroom and locked the door. ‘He can't get you in here. he can't get you in here.’ was playing in my mind on repeat as I pulled out one of my avengers comics.

Present Day

I was sorting through wood we were planning to use to build the wall around camp, when I noticed a young girl probably around the age of 11 or 12 sitting by a tree, she had a look on her face that I couldn't describe. I walked up towards her wondering what a kid could of done to get locked up on the ark.

“Hey.” I said trying to make light conversation so I could find out if she was ok, “you look like you have seen a ghost.” she looked up at me with almost an emotionless face. Who would send a kid down here? If any of us prisoners deserved to be spared from facing the horrors that awaited on earth it was her. She was so young and seemed so innocent.

“The kid, his yelling and screaming, I can't take it.” she spoke with such sadness in her voice, like something besides Jasper was really bothering her. I placed my hand on her shoulder. I didn't know much about young kids due to me not really being around them on the ark, but I thought I would try my best. She seemed like she could use a friend.

“Hey, you wanna talk about something to get your mind off of it.” I asked now leaning down more to her level. She stared at me seeming to hesitate for a moment before shaking her head yes. I sat down next to her and she seemed to relax.

“So, how did you end up down here? Steal some stale animal crackers?” I joked bumping her on the shoulder I noticed a faint smile play at her lips before it dropped. She looked down at her knees.

“M-My parents, they were floated.” 

My heart dropped at her words. My mom was floated for trying to help me in a desperate time of need. I almost didn't know what to say. I choked out a quiet ‘oh’ before she continued

“I got angry, real angry and I took my anger out on the guard when he tried to take my parents things to redistribution. They say I assaulted him.” My heart felt heavy and my mouth dry. Couldn't the guards have had a little bit of understanding that she's a emotional 12 year old kid? I looked at her teary eyes, she was definitely distracted from Jasper but I don't think I helped much in the making her feel better process. 

“I'm gonna go get some water.” she said standing up. I nodded my head. I waited for her return thinking about the day my mom was floated and I was arrested, it was three years ago but at times it felt like yesterday, hearing her screaming for them not to take me, it wasn't my fault. Just thinking back on it made my heart feel cold. I couldn't help but notice after roughly fifteen minutes she had not returned. I figured my presence and talking about her parents made her decide I wasn't the best company. I could understand why. I can be a boring emotionless person at times and bringing up her parents probably didn't help. 

“Hey.” a voice said to my left which I immediately recognized.

“Murphy.” I stated blatantly. He leaned against the tree I was sitting against staring down at me with a cocky shit eating grin on his face.

“If I remember correctly we had a date planned.” he said staring me dead in the face.

“And if I remember correctly we had tried to plan one when your boyfriend interrupted us.”

“So I was sayi-” he was cut off by someone shouting.

“Everyone in the dropship! NOW! It burns!” I turned around seeing what looked to be a thick sheet of yellow fog. I got up and started running for the dropship, Murphy hot on my tail. I was running as fast as I could when I tripped on a rock and went flying forward, I turned my head back and saw the yellow fog coming dangerously close. I tried to get back up when my foot started burning. I thought I was gonna die when I felt arms helping me up, it was Murphy.

“Murphy?” I coughed the fog arriving in my lungs. We ran as fast as we could until we finally got to the dropship. I headed to the upper level wanting to be as far from the fog as possible many others following. I had lost Murphy when we arrived at the dropship, but I knew he made it which made me feel better.

“What's going on?” I heard Monty ask.

“Air got thick, everybody's skin started burning.” I replied through coughs. Trying to find somewhere to sit the dropship was crowded.

“Monty, My brother’s out there.” Octavia said sounding worried.

“He’ll be fine.” Monty replied.

“We’ll all be fine.” I corrected, not believing a word I was saying.

\---

It had been hours since the fog came. We were all cramped in the dropship. I would like to say that Jaspers yells and Moans were easy for me to handle because he was my friend, but after being trapped in the dropship without a single ounce of freedom from his cries I was ready for him to die. It hurt for me to think that but it would take him out of his misery and myself. People were yelling and screaming for him to shut up. It had gotten to the point being upstairs with him was to much for a lot of people so we headed down to the lower level.

I was leaning against the dropship wall bundled in a blanket, a few inches from a hammock Murphy was laying on. Since we were trapped with nothing better to do, him and I were making small talk. I was talking about all the shitty things I did on the ark. He was listening intently and sometimes adding a few things himself, plus complaining every few minutes about Jaspers moans, me seeming to be the only one who could get him to calm down.

“I can't take this anymore.” he mumbled. I shook my head. 

“Murphy..” I tried to calm him but this time he really wasn't having it. It only seemed to make him more enraged.

“That's it. Im ending this.” he huffed now sitting up on his homemade hammock. I gulped scared he was gonna do something stupid. if Jasper was anybody else I honestly probably would of let him. Jasper wasn't my best friend but I knew him quite well and I wasn't about to let John Murphy, another one of my friends kill him.

“Woah Murphy, come on now.” I said standing up.

“I heard Bellamy gave him till tomorrow.” some girl I knew as Trin said, sitting up.

“Ya he did.” I added inching my way over to the ladder. As much as I liked Murphy, I had only really met him a few days ago. I wasn't quite sure if I could trust him yet. I'm not the best in the trusting category.

“Yeah, well, Bellamy isn't here, is he?” Murphy asked me, getting closer to my face. “The kids dying anyway, i'm just getting it over with.” Murphy then hurried his way over Towards the ladder.

“I agree with you, he's annoying the shit outta me-” I shouted but Monty cut me off shouting something about Murphy killing Jasper as he hurried up the ladder. Murphy not far behind, and me on his tail. I heard them shouting things back and forth but I was not able to make out what they were saying.

I tried to calm Murphy down, but it was no use. He was to angry at this point. Monty must of been able to lock the hatch because Murphy ended up giving up and heading back over to his hammock. I sat back down and cuddled back up in my blanket, relieved Jasper wasn't suffocated or worse and left so he could die on his own terms. Murphy seemed unbearable pissed at this point and didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the night.

\---

After what felt like hours of tossing and turning because of Jasper, cursing myself more times then one for not letting Murphy end it, and then hating myself for the thought. I fell asleep on a bed I made out of some blankets I found around the ship. 

In the morning since the fog had cleared everything went by as usual, people setting up the camp and others complaining because of Jasper, I just stuck to myself and every once in a while stealing a look at Murphy who was bossing everyone around, but me. I felt useless just cutting wood and finding stuff for tents. Sometimes I felt like I had eyes on me but when I looked to find the culprit I couldn't find anyone. 

Soon it was night time and everyone was sitting around the campfire. I was sitting all by my lonesome when someone tapped my shoulder.

“Is this seat taken?” they asked. I didn't look up and shook my head already knowing who it was.

“Is the fire warm?” Murphy asked making me give him a puzzled look.

“No its cold.” I replied sarcastically.

“Ok good then you don't need my Jacket.” he gave me his signature grin and looked at me.

“Wow smooth Murphy, was that supposed to be some type of cheesy pick up line?” I laughed.

“Only if you want it to be.”

I laughed again, silence flowing over us.

“Hey everyone there back.” someone shouted from behind us. I turned and sure enough, there was Clarke, Bellamy, Finn, Wells, a few other people I didn't know the name of, and Charlotte? Since when did she leave the camp?

I noticed Octavia heading up towards Bellamy who seemed hesitant to let her near him. “Octavia, just stay there. Please, stay back.” well that didn't sound strange at all. Octavia began protesting against Bellamy who definitely did not want her to see whatever was behind him. I began to walk up towards them when I noticed a body on the ground, and decided to stay back. Octavia walked over towards the body and slowly lowered the jacket that was covering him.

“Atom.” she whispered, sadness pouring out of her mouth. He must of been caught by the acid fog.

“There's nothing I could do.” Bellamy said obviously upset at himself for the circumstances. 

“Don't.” Octavia barked back. Everybody was silent as Octavia took in everything that was happening. She slowly put the jacket back over Atom. Bellamy tried to comfort her but she was not having it quickly charging past him back to the dropship. 

My heart dropped at the sight, thinking about how I would feel if that was Murphy. That thought scared me. I had never had an experience like this before. I just met him, I couldn't feel so close. Could I? He tried to kill my friend. Why did I deserve love from another human being after what I did? Maybe some mindless sex every now and again but me good enough for love? Nah. I was worthless. Just like my father once said. No one could really love me back. I did have a few one nighters back on the ark, when my parents were too drunk to even realize I was out of the house. But none of those guys were like this. I would never admit to myself it felt like love because I had met him a week ago, so it couldn't be love but that pounding feeling in my heart and the pain in my stomach disagreed.

 

Murphy slowly made his way away from next to me and over to Bellamy. “Loose anyone here?” Bellamy asked seeming distraught from what happened with his sister.

“No.” he replied coldly.

“Jasper?” Bellamy asked.

“Barely I tried to take him out, but your psycho little sister--” Murphy turned for a moment and Bellamy pushed him forward grabbing the collar of his shirt, shocking me a bit. I almost lunged forward but I stopped myself realizing that probably wasn't the best option here.

Murphy tried to protest but Bellamy was pissed. “My what? My what?” he shouted. Pausing for a moment giving Murphy a moment to answer.  
“Your little sister.” he replied pushing Bellamy off of him. All of my instincts were kicked in overdrive.  
“Yeah, that's right. My little sister.” Bellamy shot, “got anything else you want to say about her?”

“Nothing.” Murphy replied after a moment of hesitation. “Sorry.” I could tell he didn't mean it and i'm sure bellamy did also. But Bellamy backed off. He was obviously still angry at the situation, telling some kid to get Atom out of here.

I saw that Murphy seemed a little off from what had just unfolded. he just stayed standing in the same spot motionless, before throwing his knife at a tree in anger.

Three years ago,

My mom had just gotten home from work detail and my dad had called me out for meal time. I could tell something was off between the both of them. We headed to the cafeteria in silence. Soon two bottles of moonshine arrived on the table. It was awkward. I was barely even eating. Nobody said a word throughout all of meal time and we slowly headed back to our room. Once we got back I tried to hurry back to my bedroom, but my father stopped me telling me we had to have a family conversation. I slowly went and sat in one of the chairs at the table waiting for my next nightmare to insure.

“You know what I heard? our daughter was caught stealing comics, clothes, you name it, from the redistribution area.” my blood ran cold, it was true. But there was also so much more he didn't know about. All the fights i got in, and lies I told him about where i was going when he was too drunk to notice was insane. I wouldn't be surprised if he killed me for it.

“I'm sure that's not true.” my mother reasoned, sitting down on the sofa and looked at me with eyes basically saying she didn't care what the truth was, but if it was true i needed to lie. I knew I needed to say something but no words came out of mouth. My dad petrified me to a point I couldn't even talk to him, especially when he's drunk. Which is all the time. 

“Well I see how it is.” I knew that face he was making. Its the face, animals make it when they looked at their prey in movies, he walked up towards me with devilish eyes, he grabbed my neck making it hard to breath.

“My daughters a criminal!” he screamed so loud I'm sure half the ship heard. “You disobeyed the rules you get a punishment!” he started squeezing so hard I started to feel lightheaded. After what felt like hours but was only minutes he let me go, I fell to my knees gasping for breath. 

I noticed my mother was no longer on the couch. “Mom. Please..” I croaked. But I received no response.

“Oh you want mommy don't ya? You think she can save you? Your both pathetic.” he slapped me so hard I felt like my Jaw came loose. That's when I heard her, my mother.

“Tom stop.” she said, words surprisingly calm despite the situation. I turned to look at her, eyes widening when I saw the gun in her hands. Only guards could have weapons on the ark, unless they were obtained in a different way, a way that could get you floated.

“Looks like you both belong in the skybox, well for your mother,” he looked at me threateningly “she would get floated.” every crime for someone over the age of eighteen was punishable by death. If you commit the crime under eighteen you get re-evaluated at eighteen and possible given a second chance, but it didn't happen very often.

“Mom don't.” I croaked but she ignored me, walking closer to my father. her eyes were starting to water, and now so were mine. Here we were me on my hands and knees trying to breath and my mother threatening to kill my father with an illegal weapon. I started sobbing as my mother put her finger on the trigger. But my father lunged forward grabbing it from her hands and throwing it behind him. Near me. He grabbed my mother by her hair pushing her to the ground.

“Now why would you do that, Clara? I thought you loved me.” he yanked her hair more, leaning down in front of her.

“Go float yourself! I'm sick of you treating us like dirt! I'm sick of you!” She spat at him. Hitting him right in the face. 

“You worthless bitch, I only married you because I felt bad for you.” he let go of her hair and kicked her in the face, then he pushed his foot as hard into the side of her face as he could.

More tears spilled from my eyes. “Dad..” I said quietly. I heard him laugh as he kicked her in the stomach. 

That's when i couldn't take it anymore, I lunged for the gun that landed under the table, cocking it back, and standing up. My father looked at me eyes widening. “You worthless little brat! if you do it you'll be a criminal, floated at 18. You'll never be loved or cared for. Oh but It won't matter because nobody could ever love you. You don't deserve any--” 

“Go float yourself, Dad.” that's when I did it through tears. I pulled the trigger. The bullet landing right in my father's stomach. He fell to the ground and I dropped my arm with the gun in my hand. I couldn't believe that I just killed my father. My heart was beating at an accelerated rate. My mother, beaten and bloody, looked at me then at my father. Relief flooding her features.

That's when the door barged open, about five guards all coming in at the same time. One of them looked at me and then at my mother. Another guard looked at the gun still in my hand. 

Everything after that was a blur. It consisted of a guard arresting me, my mother lunging at them saying it wasn't my fault. she attacked the guard, kicking and screaming. Another one had to shock her. I just stayed silent still in a panicked shocked state. My mother was floated hours after that for assault, and I was locked up for murder. Not to be let out until three years later when the hundred are being sent to the ground.

Present

After everything that went down with Murphy and Bellamy, I went to talk to Murphy. It was obvious he needed a friend. Plus we were talking about doing something earlier if I remembered correctly. I walked towards him. He was fiddling with knife sitting against a tree.

“Hey Murphy.” I said sitting down next to him. “I mean if we aren't interrupted by acid fog or Bellamy I think we still have a date planned.” he grinned looking towards me seeming to like the idea of getting his mind off things for a bit. I stood up grabbing his hand and pulling him to his tent. Neither of us noticed him leaving his knife.

Moments later when we arrived at his tent, we didnt miss a beat when it came to what we came here to do. He quickly lifted my shirt off me and kissed me passionately. Pushing me back onto the makeshift bed, I laced my fingers around his neck. Kissing him back. I removed his shirt, pulling it over his head and he pushed me further into the bed.

\---

After we had sex, we layed in bed. My head was on his bare chest and I played with his hair while he slept. I didn't know what would come of this or if anything ever would. I didn't know if I could ever be loved, whenever I think of having a boyfriend or girlfriend, my thoughts always take me back to my dads last words he ever said to me before I shot him. So even if I loved someone I don't think it could ever be more then sex


End file.
